fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Bastion
Leo is a character created by Evnyofdeath. He is the main character of Deamonic. His physical design was based upon that of Gilbert Nightray from the anime/manga series Pandora Hearts, however the two are completely different in personality and powers Physical Appearance Leo has shoulder length black hair that is often tangled, and bright yellow eyes. His outift is not consistant. When first introduced, he is wearing a waiters outift for his job, and a white button up shirt, and biege pants when not at his job. His next outfit consists of a dark gray dress shirt under a dark almost black blue jacket, and black pants. His third outift consists of a black T-shirt, dark blue pants, and a dark gray trench coat. His final outfit is similar to his starting outfit, wich a white dress shirt and biege pants, however he also wears a jacket similar to the one from his second outfit. It is shown that when he is shirtless that he has a complex tattoo like marking on his entire torso. There is a strange marking over his heart, and surrounding it is a swirling pattern that covers his entire upper body, and even extends onto his shoulders. Personality Leo's true personality is somewhat cold, abrassive, and somewhat violent, however he puts on a facade of cheerfulness and tranquility to mask his true identity. Powers 'Deamon Magic' As a result of something he did in the past, Leo broke one of the "Laws of Ether"(which one it is hasn't been revealed) and as a result became branded as a Deamon. As a Deamon he is unable to use Ether to proform Magic, however he is able to use Deamon Magic. Leo's Deamon Magic is classified as "Life Magic" as he is able to manipulate the Spark of Life within any living creature. His most common use for this power is to manipulate the blood within his opponents, causing them to internally hemoragge, earning him the nickname "The Bloody Reaper". Weapons Leo carries a knife on him at all times. Biography Youth Little is known about Leo's childhood. Whenever it is brought up he will try to change the subject. It is assumed he became a Deamon during this time, for the marking over his heart is visible in a flashback. Creata City Leo is first introduced as a waiter at the Lucine Dinner. His boss mentions he should learn Magic because everyone else uses it, however Leo says that for whatever reason he can't. After this Leo overhears a conversation between two female customers, and learns that one of them has a crush on him. For whatever reason this makes him laugh. At the end of the day, said customer tries to talk to him, however he disappears. We next see him at an apartment while he is watching TV and a news report comes on warning people about the "Bloody Reaper". We next see Leo on his way to work the next day, and he overhears a group saying that the identity of the Bloody Reaper has been discovered. Pausing to hear their conversation, he learns that the police have discovered that the Bloody Reaper has black hair and yellow eyes. As he turns to walk away from the group, he walks into a policeman, and when the man looks at Leo's face, attempts to arrest him. It is then that a man wearing a black cape, a top hat, and a birdlike mask walks out of an ally, and claims that he is the Bloody Reaper. The man then tries to use his "Blood Magic" to kill Leo to prove his claim, however for whatever reason the Magic is uneffective on Leo. Trivia *Leo means "Lion" *Leo's appearance is very similar to Gilbert/Raven from the anime/manga Pandora Hearts. Category:humans Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Deamon Category:Living characters Category:Characters Created by Evnyofdeath Category:Characters Category:Males